There is a large and growing segment of society focused on fitness, athletic performance, and health. Many of these people are attempting to improve their performance in some event or athletic endeavor, or attempting to reach some personal or professional goal. Moreover, they are often seeking ways to measure and monitor their activity and to understand how any activity improves their performance and health. This is true for elite athletes, so-called “weekend warriors” and people simply trying to live a healthier life style.
In running and biking, for example, it is typical for a person to measure the time it takes to travel some distance and to measure their heart rate. For bicyclists, it is also typical to measure their cycling cadence. When the runner or biker can improve their time, lower their heart rate, increase their cadence relative to heart rate, or realize other positive changes, they understand that their training methods are leading to measurable improvements.
It is with these issues in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.